Generally, quality of products and services delivered is one of the key components of a client-vendor relationship. The importance of quality of products and services cannot be overlooked. If there are any defects in the products and services that are not noticed during testing phase, the quality of the products and services is affected. These defects can be fixed in the later stage but fixing the defects at a later stage may be very expensive as compared to the expenses during the testing phase.
Further, in case of agile based development models which involve iterative development, performing testing process may be difficult as the outcome of the agile based development models becomes clear only upon performing repetitive modifications. As the repetitive modifications give very little time for complete functional understanding, the impact on the testing process is very high. Therefore, generating quality of the test cases to test the system becomes very important as there is very little time to complete the testing process. The test cases that are not well captured may suffer from many quality issues like Ambiguity, Pre-conditions, Completeness, Duplicity, Missing Steps and Missing Expected Result/Output.
Currently, some of the existing techniques manually identify the violations in the one or more test cases. But due to the huge volume of test cases and types of test cases involved, it is a very tedious and time consuming process to identify the violations manually. Also, a lot of resources are involved in the manual process. Further, in some of the existing techniques, violations in the one or more test cases are identified based on the metadata of a pattern detected in the test cases. Furthermore, the violations are identified based on skill and experience of a developer developing the test cases. But the existing methods are not generic and flexible for all kinds of development models such as agile based development models. Further, the existing techniques identify only one type of a violation at a given point of time.